


The Flames That Burn

by IsharaYar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jack and Kaidan relationship drabbles from my Tumblr, Possible NSFW ( Chapter will be tagged ), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsharaYar/pseuds/IsharaYar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, a badass biotic who likes how it feels to kill.</p><p>Kaidan a boy scout alliance officer who plays by the rules.</p><p>They were all wrong for each other, it shouldn't work. It can't work. Until it does.</p><p>( My drabbles from tumblr for the Jalenko ship. There can never be enough Jalenko. There isn't enough Jalenko and yet they are so sexy together!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames That Burn

**Author's Note:**

> The first section comes from the tumblr prompt "Once in a while.."
> 
> Under the cut comes from the tumblr prompt "Was that a knock that had woken her?"
> 
> These two go together so I am posting them in the same chapter. :)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love. :)

“Once in a while it would be nice not to have everything go to hell the moment we step planet side,” Jack said warily as she crouched down behind a large crate for cover.  
  
“I thought you liked the action? You’re not going soft on me are you?” Kaidan teased just before he stood up and fired off a few shots from his pistol.  
  
Jack smirked, “Hardly, but it would be nice not to have to save your ass just once.” She peered carefully around the side of the crate, aimed and then shot one of the armoured assailants directly in the head.  
  
“Who saved who’s ass? As I recall, that Krogan was about to take your head off right before I shot him,” Kaidan protested a moment before he let out a yelp as a blaster bolt connected with his armour, the heat was enough to burn the skin on his shoulder underneath.  
  
All joking aside, the moment she heard his painful protest, fear clutched at her chest. She whipped her head around to peer at Kaidan, needing confirmation with her eyes that he is still in one piece, “Hey, are you alright?”  
  
“That’s not concern I am hearing in your voice is it?” Kaidan teased her again, although this time it was through gritted teeth. He took in a couple of deep breaths to steal himself from the pain in his shoulder.  
  
“You think I want your blood all over my clothes if I have to drag your beaten ass back to the ship Alenko?” she growled under her breath, pushing away the fear. He was obviously fine if he could tease her. Far slower then she would have liked the tension in her shoulders eased. It left her feeling somewhat, unsettled by just _how_ scared she had been a moment before. Maybe she was going soft. Could it be that she actually _cared_ what happened to him?  
  
Another feminine voice broke through over the coms, “Hey, would you two just get a room already and get it over and done with? Some of us would like to kick some ass and get back to the ship today.”  
  
“You volunteering your room Shepard?” Jack asked with a smirk.  
  
A scoff came over the coms in response, “Hardly. Traynor doesn’t like sharing.”  
  
Kaidan flicked off his com and looked at Jack from behind the crate. Damn it he should be focusing on the mission but, what harm could one question do? “Does that mean you actually _want_ a room?”  
  
  


* * *

  
Jack was sound asleep in the hotel room on the Citadel, her weapon was resting on the nightstand beside the bed. There was a time when she staved off sleep and when she did sleep, her weapon was in her hand at all times. It had been a while since she had felt that unsafe and these days she even almost slept through the night.  
  
A sound came from the hotel door that made her stir in her sleep. She blinked a few times into the darkness of the room and rubbed her eyes. Was that a knock that had woken her? She paused and listened, wondering if it had been her imagination. It was only a moment later before the rap sounded again, a little louder than the first time.  
  
It was a knock on her door. She glanced over at the terminal on the wall, squinting to see the time. Zero three hundred, seriously, who was at her door at such an ungodly hour? She would have happily slept for at least another two hours if the nightmares didn’t wake her first.  
  
“Who the f—- is it?” Almost, but she bit back the swearing in case it was one of her students. They were all on the Citadel now and set to head to earth in a couple of days, around the same time the Normandy was due to leave. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up.  
  
“Jack? It’s me,” came a very familiar voice from the other side.  
  
Damn him to hell for catching her off-guard and half asleep, surely that is why her heart rate seemed to have a mind of it’s own as it took off inside her chest at an alarming speed. She rubbed her eyes again, trying to stave off the fog of sleep before stumbling her way over towards the panel by the door. With a fisted hand she smacked it to open up the door.

Jack had a retort all ready to throw at him for waking her at such an hour but, the moment the door opened and she was staring into his eyes the retort caught in the back of her throat. He looked nervous, however, there was also a darkness in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. A suppressed need and something else that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.   
  
“You are going soft,” he said in a low husky voice as he stepped closer to her. “No insults for waking you in the middle of the night?”  
  
She could feel the soft hum of his biotics at such a close range, it was almost intoxicating or maybe that was the alcohol she had consumed earlier. What she could remember clearly, was the feel of Kaidan’s body flush against hers when they had danced. The hum of his boitics then had been even stronger and almost left her weak in the knees. Fuck, she was going soft. She was letting him get under her skin and she was powerless to stop it. “Kaidan, what are you doing here?” she asked with less force then she had intended to.  
  
He hesitated for a moment and then seemed to strengthen his resolve, “You are leaving for earth in a couple of days, the place that is _crawling with reapers_. The Normandy is leaving for it’s next assignment. God only knows when..” he didn’t finish his sentence, instead he stepped forward and pulled her flush against him.  
  
The speed of her heart rate when she had opened the door to him, had nothing on how hard and fast it was thrumming in her ears as his lips captured hers. It was a dry, soft touching of lips that left her hungry for more when he pulled back.  
  
“I couldn’t let you leave without doing that first, at least once,” he whispered against her lips. Readying himself to step back.  
  
A flood of held back emotions washed over her all at once. She caught his cheeks in both of her hands and pulled his face back to hers. Their lips met, and parted, she could taste the remaining alcohol as their tongues explored warm mouths. Jacks eyes closed as she hummed against his lips, it would have been so much easier if she didn’t let herself _feel_ but, she had been holding it back for so long it refused to remain contained.  
  
Kaidan pulled back carefully from the kiss and took a step backwards, “I should go. Just… be careful out there.”  
  
Jack let out a sigh of frustration, he had come there just to kiss her? Not to fuck her? What the hell was up with that? Men usually wanted her for one thing, and then they were done. Damn him to hell for complicating things even further. “That’s it? That’s all you’ve got?” she demanded.  
  
“For now,” he replied carefully as he kept his eyes locked on to hers. “Stay alive and we’ll see.”  
  
“Fuck you, Alenko,” she grumbled, the words just spilling out of her mouth in frustration. Her head was pounding so hard that it was hard to _think._  
  
“Not tonight,” he said softly before turning around and walking down the hall.  
  
“Hey,” she called after him, her tone softening. The same fear she felt on the planet gripping at her with each step he took. “Don’t die okay?”  
  
“That goes for you too,” he said over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

  
  



End file.
